Strawberry Panic! Fan Season II
by YuriBerry
Summary: This is my vision of the continuation of Strawberry Panic Season I with influences from the Manga. Nagisa's determined to further melt Shizuma's frozen heart, face a new Étoile competition and  put a stop to Miyuki's arranged marriage. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Graduation

Strawberry Panic! Fan Season II

_Author's note: Welcome to Strawberry Panic! Fan Season II. As said in the description this my vision of the continuation of the Anime series. It will include strong influences from the Manga series, to be more specific: the Étoile competition. In the Anime this was truly more of a selection and/ or popularity contest but I love the rivalry and strategy a competition brings and love competitive people so you can expect a real competition this time around. It also allows for a bigger story. I feel like the whole Tamao rejection thing is being over-dramatized. Don't worry, I'm not going to pass it up like nothing happened but don't expect me to write full chapters about Tamao's pain. The Manga is way more light-hearted about the whole situation and shows a more fun side of Tamao's love/ adoration for Nagisa in which she actually irritates the somewhat possessive Shizuma a bit which I'll definitely use. I'm a sucker for humour so I'll try to add a bit of humour into this series as well. I hope you all enjoy the read! (please help me improve my writing/ this story by giving as much as critique as you'd like!)_

1. Graduation

Nagisa ran through the forest of Astraea Hills. Nagisa had clutched Tamao's hand in hers who was barely able to keep up with Nagisa's running. Both girls were panting heavily. "Nagisa-chan please, slow down a bit!" Tamao begged. _"I cannot be late at Shizuma's graduation" _Nagisa thought.

"Finally!" Tamao said relieved. Both girls were smiling upon seeing the large crowd of people. Graduates, parents and current students of St. Miator, Spica and Lulim were all assembled together on the grounds of Astraea Hills. "Can you see them, Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked enthusiastically as she was searching the crowd for the former Étoile and the former Miator Student Council President. Tamao shook her head. "I wonder where they are..." Nagisa mumbled with a concerned look on her face.

"Nagisa-san, Tamao-san" a familiar voice called. The two girls turned around to see who had just called them. "Rokujo-san!" they both squealed out. "Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa said with a delighted look on her face. "Good morning, Nagisa-chan, Tamao-san" Shizuma said with the same delighted look on her face. The two lovers gazed smilingly upon each other for a while. Miyuki started blushing out of happiness for the two and even Tamao couldn't help but to feel happy for the couple. "Shizuma-sama, aren't you and Miyuki-san supposed to be at the graduation right now? You can't miss it!" Nagisa expressed with great concern. "It's all right, Nagisa-chan" Shizuma replied as she slightly stroked the side of Nagisa's head. "Huh?" Nagisa brought out with a confused expression on her face.

Shizuma and Miyuki turned around and stared together at the graduation. Soft smiles appeared on their faces. _"Only three years huh? Thank you, Shizuma..." _Miyuki thought while she turned her head to look at Shizuma. "But.. I don't understand.." Nagisa said in a confused, soft tone. As neither Shizuma nor Miyuki seemed to pay attention to her, Nagisa turned her face to Tamao who seemed to be deep in thought with her chin between her thumb and index finger. "You're graduates, you should be at the ceremony right now" Nagisa said carefully. Tamao gasped. Nagisa immediately turned her head again. "What? Tamao-chan?" she asked. "We didn't graduate" Shizuma calmly exclaimed. Both Nagisa and Tamao froze upon hearing what the former Étoile just said.

"Well we both have a speech to give and of course it would be rude not the congratulate the graduates" Miyuki said. "Please excuse us". After that Shizuma and Miyuki went off towards the graduation. Nagisa sank to her knees. "Didn't.. graduate?". Suddenly Nagisa's heart started beating faster. The words finally sank into her head and she started to understand what they meant. Neither Shizuma nor Miyuki graduated meaning they would both be students for another year at St. Miator. "Nagisa.." Tamao softly whispered as a tear rolled down from Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa turned to her best friend. "Tamao.." she whispered back. "Yes?" Tamao replied carefully. Nagisa wiped away the single tear on her face and turned to face Tamao. "I guess this year is going to be an adventure too, huh?" Nagisa said as she smiled faintly. Tamao nodded and smiled back at Nagisa. She knelt down to meet Nagisa's face with hers. "I'm happy for you" Tamao softly whispered in Nagisa's ear as she closed her eyes and embraced her dear friend. Nagisa suddenly grabbed her hand. "Let's embark on this one together too!" she brought out in a very convinced way. Tamao laughed a bit at the sudden change of Nagisa's mood.

_It was going to be one adventurous year indeed..._


	2. Freedom

Strawberry Panic! Fan Season II

_Edit: I already thought it might be a bit too hard to read with these big paragraphs. Thanks for the feedback! Changed this chapter by dividing it in many more paragraphs, hope this improves it a lot!_

_Author's note: Wow! The preview gained more positive reactions than I could've imagined, thanks so much! You guys are the best and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as well ;) Here's chapter 2, a bit of a faster update than previously planned but now I know people like the way this story goes (just for lols → I was seriously in doubt between this storyline and another in which Shizuma would be the French teacher at St. Miator :p, I thought of them because I wanted a storyline in which Shizuma had created a way to stay at Miator.. as a French teacher she could've tormented Nagisa for fun but I wanted to stay a bit more realistisc {that's so not me}). I hope you kind of like my writing style, if not please do say so as I'm about to write chapters which are about two or three times the size of the Preview. If anything can make reading easier for you readers just tell me ;) (I cannot fund you with better/ larger screens, comfier chairs or glasses though :P)_

2. Freedom

"Did you come well-prepared?" Minamoto Chikaru asked as she grabbed her friend by her hips. Tomori Shion jolted and uttered a small shriek. "Chikaru!". Chikaru giggled. "Sigh, believe it or not but I am actually going to miss you" Shion said and then turned around. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands. Soon she would be giving a graduation speech in front of a huge crowd. "_I want Tomori-chan to promise me that we'll stay in touch but I know it's not a realistic thing to ask" _Chikaru thought.

"Student Council is going to be so boring as both you and Miyuki-chan won't be there to fight each other" Chikaru said and let out a tiny sigh which might have seemed to emphasize the boring part. "Anyway, congratulations Shion. I'm truly proud" Chikaru said as she faked her new found cheerfulness. Shion nodded. "Thank you". The two smiled at each other. "Ehrm.. Chikaru.. I just wanted to let you kn-". "Shion-sama, you have to be up in a moment" a Spica student shouted at her. "I'll be there" Shion replied. "Sorry, I really have to go Chikaru. Congratulations upon entering the sixth year" Shion said and then walked to the stage. _"I feel so weird. Am I truly this nervous for the speech?" _Shion thought.

Shion walked upon the stage. She put her paper down onto the speech desk and adjusted the microphone to face her lips accordingly. She gazed over the crowd. Graduates were seated in front of the stage and behind them their parents who had the same convenience of seats. Non-graduates had to stand behind the parents throughout the entire ceremony but they probably didn't mind. The left side contained St. Miator, the middle contained St. Spica and to the right was St. Lulim.

The graduates of Miator, Spica and Lulim were all wearing different academical dresses. Miator's black dresses looked quite traditional with only small, white decorations at the neck and the end of the arms. The dresses covered the entire body going all the way down. Matching to these dresses the graduates wore small, black pumps.

Spica's graduation wear was probably the direct opposite by not even being a dress at all and fully exposing the arms, the lower legs and a part of the chest area. Spica graduates wore a three-piece attire containing a white shirt, a cream-coloured buttoned vest and a matching, white skirt which just covered the knees. The pieces contained several yellow adorations and came with a short, yellow tie and white heels.

Last but not least you had the academical dresses of Lulim which rather looked like ballroom dresses. Lulim had pink school outfits and the academical dresses didn't lack in that colour either. The dresses were most richly covered with a more redder sort of decorations and came with several light-blue accessories like a scarf and a head band. Lulim graduates did not need to care about any foot pain after the ceremony as they had pink ballerinas to wear.

"_Why am I so emotional right now? Just the sight of these outfits put me to thought"_ . The girl didn't stand a chance fighting her mind. The outfits represented the people within the three schools. St. Miator is the oldest of three schools and many of it's students are already engaged before graduating, just like Rokujo Miyuki. Lulim is the newest and it's policy contains a fragment of the lightheartedness of it's students. Minamoto Chikaru is a beautiful example of a carefree student that Lulim has produced. Spica intends it's students to be independent women who will make great contributions to modern society and as such the school focusses greatly upon achievements which is being reflected by the slight businesslike outfits. It wouldn't surprise anyone that Shion would soon be entering the business life.

Shion sighed. She thought of how each and every student's growth was being limited by their school's policies, how they were formed the way their parents or supervisors liked them to be, the way that would meet expectations the best way possible. She realised how she had become the daughter her father wanted, almost at the cost of each and every friend she had... _"Chikaru..."_.

Chikaru noticed how her friend was lost in thought. She clenched her hands together beneath her chin and hoped that Shion would be well. Shion woke up from her daze. No, she could not be held back by her mind like this. Psychologically she shook her head and emptied her mind. Then she began her speech.

"I would like to welcome all of you at Astraea Hills on this glorious day, at this glorious ceremony" she started. "Today will be a day filled with smiles only as we celebrate the graduation of our fellow students". "The graduation of your children" she said as she looked at the parents. "The graduation of our friends". She averted her eyes and took a small pause.

"St. Miator, St. Spica and St. Lulim have effectively taken care of most of you since kindergarten. As different as these schools of Astraea Hills may be, the three of them share the goal to teach their students well and to give them a solid base for the future. With that goal in mind I would like this speech to be the last stepping stone for all of you graduates as you will enter through the doorway of your new life, your future".

"The base you've all been given consists of important tools which you will use time and time again: knowledge, experience, values. These tools will help you from now as you travel on your individual paths to reach whatever goals you have in mind. But." Shion paused and met with some of the crowd's eyes. She could clearly tell she had the entire crowd in her grasp. The breathing of her listeners had concentrated as much as their minds were concentrated on her speech.

"Something else has also been able to develop during your years here" Shion continued and she put her hand on her chest. "Your personality". She saw smiles beginning to grow on the faces of the graduates.

"Your personality is not a like any other and it is not solid though it has a solid existence in your life. It will continue to develop throughout your life. They say the biggest struggles you will face, the biggest struggles you will fight are the ones inside yourself. There is but one limitation to the growth of your personality and that is you. With that in mind know that you are responsible for your own personal growth, you hold the future in your hands and decide the ease with which you face your struggles. Do not be fooled into thinking that this responsibility is a burden. Let me comfort you by telling you that it is your greatest asset".

Shion felt content with the way her speech turned out to be. She had truly let her heart speak out to her fellow students. She felt she was getting closer to personal freedom.

"Tell yourself everyday that you will not let yourself get in the way of your own personal growth. Stimulate this growth by being yourself, achieve this by taking action in a way that will make you proud. Even if you would fail..." she paused to look up from her paper. "At least you did as you believed" Shion ended with a smile. The door of her cage had opened.

A wave of sound vibrated through Astraea Hills as the people gathered gave Shion a great applause. It took a small moment for everyone to have stepped up from their seats. Graduates already enthusiastically threw their headwear in the air. Teachers were shouting them not to as it wasn't the time for that yet but no-one listened. They did as their hearts told them so as the speech had touched them. Shion laughed at the matter, for the first time in a long time she felt very happy. Sighs of relief could be heard. Patience, tenseness and concentration had been replaced by the feeling of freedom.

Shion hoped that the message had conveyed to her father as well. She couldn't wait to know how her speech had affected him. As she walked of the stage and hurried to search for her father in the crowd she noticed Shizuma and Rokujo. Her eyes turned wide. They were laughing together with other girls but in contradiction to the girls neither Shizuma nor Rokujo were wearing Miator's academical dresses.

Before she could walk up to them Shion's father appeared in front of her startling her a bit. "Otosama!" Shion brought out in surprise. Besides her father her mother had come along and she recognized the vice-president of Tomori Enterprises too. "Shion" her father said. He seemed way too happy, Shion was starting to become unsure.

"What do you think, vice-president? Isn't my daughter one of the most intelligent yet cunning people you have ever met?" Shion's father laughed. Shion could feel her sight become hazy as she realised her speech had not affected her father the way she would've liked. "To fool her fellow graduates with things such as personal growth, struggles inside of you up to the point where failing isn't even that bad... Marvellous!".

Shion felt a lump forming in her throat. The door of the cage she had opened was slowly closing again in front of her eyes. Freedom was slipping away from her like sand would slip between one's fingers. "In the world of business it is not only important to work hard. One must also always have eyes for their competition and when the opportunity arises fool them. She has given herself a head start ahahahaa!". Shion's father was almost bursting out in laughter.

Shion could feel herself becoming infuriated. _"This cannot be happening" _she thought as feelings of desperation and infuriation mixed. _"I cannot let this happen!"_. Tears were welling up and at the same time it was as if her body temperature rose to unknown heights. _"Oh god.. please.. let me faint. Let me faint. I'm sure they'll point nervousness as the cause. I can't take his talking any longer"_.

"Shion!" a voice yelled which woke her up. She could feel two arms wrap themselves tightly around her stomach. "That was the best speech ever! I'm so amazed!" Chikaru said enthusiastically. Her voice was really high-pitched as Chikaru could hardly believe that those words came out of Shion's mouth. Chikaru grabbed Shion once more and turned her around. She was shocked by the sad expression on Shion's face. "Sh- shion.." Chikaru uttered.

"Let's go, daughter. Surely you wish not to waste any time upon these people any longer" Shion's father said and walked away. _"I could not faint for I am the person my father wanted me to become..."_. Chikaru saw how tears had welled up in her friend's eyes. Chikaru was unaware that the lump in Shion's throat held her back from saying anything to her. "Excuse me, Shion, are you still coming?" the vice-president asked. Shion nodded and walked past Chikaru, slightly bumping their shoulders, which drove a stake through the heart of her friend. That's when Shion realised that the weird feeling she had before the speech had nothing to do with nervousness. She felt that way because Chikaru and her would be parting.

"That was a good show" the vice-president said and smiled. Shion averted her eyes to the ground, she felt emptiness, tiredness and a strong urge to shout or cry but it was to late. The door of her cage had closed once more again.

_Author's note: That was a lot of Shion and Chikaru action, more than I originally intended haha. I hoped you all still liked it. Don't worry, Nagisa and Shizuma are still the main characters but I would also like to delve deeper into the personal situations of the other Strawberry Panic characters. For now I have the personal situations of Rokujo, Shion and Chikaru all planned out (I just realised that those are exactly the three Student Council Presidents XD). The relationship chart in the manga shows that Chikaru and Shion are childhood friends so my mind decided to take a trip to the history and future between them. Their storylines and those of Rokujo, Shizuma and Nagisa have all been set in my head but not yet in stone so tell me which characters you would like me to write more about and which to write less about (or tell me to make them more interesting! Personally I thought the story of Amane and Hikari was a bit bland :P), if you'd like of course. The rest of the cast like Tamao, Yaya etc. will also appear in this story, I'm not planning on letting anyone from the Anime out. I need some original characters for the story like Shion's dad but they will NEVER get the main role so don't worry about that ;) Thanks for the read!_

_ps. Anyone volunteering for proofreading? There are no requirements besides having a good knowledge of English. I read the story differently than you guys since in my head I have an idea of what it will say and because of that even though words might be spelled wrong I read them the right way. I feel like just one read from a different person could help with fixing errors that much more as I would like each and everyone of you to have an error-free reading experience ;) (oh and I know that there are beta-readers but I have no clue of who to choose to even ask.. shy.. sorry XD)_


	3. Conviction

Strawberry Panic! Fan Season II

_Author's note: Once again, keep the feedback and writing tips coming, I appreciate it ;) Maybe it's a bit obvious what Miyuki and Shizuma are talking about but then again maybe not. Tried to create some kind of build up, hopefully I succeeded a bit haha :P After this chapter I can finally let the romance and action begin XD_

3. Conviction

Shizuma had her arms crossed. She had a small smile on her face. Noises could be heard from the room her back was leaning against. It seems there was some sort of conflict going on...

"I cannot believe that something like this has happened" an angry voice said. Inside the room were Sister Misue Hamasuka, Rokujo Miyuki and her parents. "I truly regret these circumstances but please realise that St. Miator is not able to give Miyuki a graduation certificate without any proof of her passing her grades, especially with inspection around" Sister Hamasuka urged. "Whose fault is that? My daughter never failed any exam, in fact, she had the highest grades of the entire school! Now, because administration supposedly messed up she needs to redo her entire sixth year again?".

The voice of Miyuki's mother became higher pitched with every word. Miyuki stood there in the room silently. She looked at her father which also stood there just as silently watching how his wife was arguing with the head Sister. He didn't seemed to be bothered by the situation at all. His calm presence almost irritated Miyuki.

"Madam Rokujo please, I beg of you to understand! We are not denying that Miyuki made and succeeded her tests, in fact she is our highest scoring student to date but mere words will not convince the inspection to let her graduate. My deepest apologies. Never in a million years could I have even imagined grade papers disappearing from our administration. It's almost as if the Holy Lord is trying to-".

"I don't care about God, you had better take care of my daughter's graduation!" Mrs Rokujo yelled. She was panting from yelling so intensely. She shocked Sister Hamasuka with her reaction. Rokujo's father put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I apologise for my wife's outburst. I am sure you understand that the both of us only deeply care for our daughter. This incident is quite an obstacle for Miyuki's future.. plans". Miyuki kept a neutral face throughout her father's talking. "We'll take our leave for now. You'll hear from us again" her father ended.

Miyuki's mother had her eyes turned to the ground. Her emotions had gotten the better of her up to the point where her husband had to interrupt. She was starting to feel ashamed. Her sad look reached out for her daughter. She gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of this" she softly told her.

"Good bye, Miyuki" her father said as he walked out of the room. He didn't even take the time to properly face her. It felt as to Miyuki as if she was only some sort of formality to her father.

"I also want to apologise to you" Sister Hamasuka started. "Please, Sister Hamasuka, do not apologise to me. I am perfectly aware that this is not your fault neither Miator's. I will simply redo my sixth year" Miyuki said. "Miyuki...". The head Sister walked up to her and took Miyuki's cheecks in her hands. Miyuki's eyes turned big. "Of all the students I have had here under my care, you are the one I am the most proud of" Sister Hamasuka said.

"There you are" Shizuma said as Miyuki walked out of the room. She saw a tear rolling from Miyuki's face. "Miyuki!". "It's nothing" Miyuki said. "I'm fine". She shook her head and smiled. "Let's go, we have a lot to take care of right?". Shizuma smiled.

"You know what to do?" Shizuma asked. Miyuki nodded. As she turned away and was about to leave Shizuma grabbed her arm. "You have your mother's eyes you know?" Shizuma said and then walked away. Miyuki smiled slightly. She wished she was way more like her mother.

Miyuki opened the door of the Student Council room. "Tidying things up, Minamoto-san?" she asked. "Oh, hi Miyuki-chan!" Chikaru said cheerfully. Chikaru's care-freeness never seemed to amaze Miyuki. Besides the sometimes playful Shizuma, Chikaru was the only one to ever call Miyuki Miyuki-chan.

"You're going to miss her, aren't you?". Chikaru halted. She closed her eyes, she knew Miyuki was talking about Shion. "Student Council sure is going to be boring without her..." Miyuki said and sighed as she stared out of the window. Chikaru only nodded. "Luckily I have a plan to take care of that". Chikaru turned around. "A plan?". She had no idea what Miyuki had in her mind. "Indeed and I will need your approval" Miyuki said and looked at Chikaru intently.

"_I only have one shot at this" _Miyuki thought. She walked up to Chikaru with great resolve taking big steps. "Mi-miyuki?" Chikaru asked. She stepped back as Miyuki kept walking towards her pushing her back against the wall. She got caught between Miyuki's arms which pushed against the walls.

A weird feeling vibrated throughout Chikaru's body as she felt Miyuki's body against hers. Miyuki's hand slid behind her back and pushed her even more against her. Miyuki's stone-cold eyes confused Chikaru as she rather expected them to omit love. Miyuki's head moved to the side and their cheeks met. Chikaru felt a very soft kiss being planted on her shoulder.

"Do you want to experience romance, Chikaru-san?" Miyuki asked. "Huh?". Chikaru's eyes turned wide. "Do you want to get caught up in a love story?". The questions only confused Chikaru so much more. Miyuki's actions and words spoke of love but her eyes and the tone of her voice did not. If this wasn't a confession, what could it possible be?

Shizuma entered the greenhouse. "Oh hi, Shizuma-san" Amane greeted her. "Hikaru isn't here?" Shizuma asked. "Choir practice" Amane answered as she watered a flower. "Were you looking for her?". Shizuma shook her head. "I actually hoped for a little privacy" Shizuma said. She took a seat. "Privacy?" Amane asked. Shizuma smiled.

"Do you like being an Étoile?" Shizuma asked. "It sure is hard work but I can't say I don't like it" Amane answered. "What about Hikaru?" Shizuma asked. "I think she likes it too. We've only been in the greenhouse yet though. Haven't even been able to say prayer yet during the meals".

"I'm glad". "Oh?". Amane looked up. "Glad about what?" she asked. Shizuma seemed to be in thought. There was a small silence before Shizuma started talking again. "Glad that you and Hikari haven't been really able to experience what being an Étoile is about".

Amane wanted to ask her why but was caught of by Shizuma. "The Étoile competition between you and the other... duo was quite strange, was it not?". "I-I guess..". Amane had no idea what Shizuma was going on about or why she actually wanted to talk to her. She was supposed to meet up with Hikari soon but she knew she had to wait to find out about Shizuma's intentions.

"You see Amane, I was forgot to mention something when I told you that there were things you would receive only out of being Étoile". Amane kept staring at Shizuma who now finally turned her head. Their eyes met and Amane could see a burning resolution in Shizuma's eyes.

"There's also something you can only get from the Étoile competition itself" Shizuma ended. "What do you mean?" Amane asked. "Of course, you couldn't possible have experienced that yet as this year's Étoile's competition wasn't quite a competition but I am here to make that up to you".

Shizuma stood up from her chair. She looked down at Amane. "Amane..". Neither of them dared to turn their eyes away from each other up until the point of Shizuma's next words.

"How did it go?" Miyuki asked Shizuma. "Gave her time to think" Shizuma said. Miyuki nodded. They silently walked to their room. Shizuma let herself fall unto her bed. "We have all the time in the world" she said and yawned. "The head Sister released us from our duty to follow class, isn't that great?" Shizuma asked and smiled.

Miyuki pulled the blankets over her shoulders and closed her eyes. "You're not going to tell me?" Shizuma asked. "What?". Miyuki turned herself around facing an annoyed Shizuma. "How things went on between you and Chikaru?". Miyuki smiled. "I can be quite convincing when I want to be" Miyuki replied and rested her head on her pillow again. Shizuma smirked. "That's my girl..".


End file.
